Had No Idea
by waterrain
Summary: Russia liked the feeling of floating, but then a green colored spell went towards him and he changed his mind about letting magic affect him. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had no idea it was a bad idea to upset Russia.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. **

**Had No Idea**

**By Waterrain**

* * *

Russia allowed himself to be floated, it was rather nice to be floating on the air, and he noticed that there were males along with a few females in the room. His violet eyes darkened at the voices that say 'Filthy Muggles Study professor' and he had agreed to take the job last year because of England's promise of a ten year supply of Vodka free of charge. He heard a hissing of a snake, there was a flash of green, and Russia forced away the magic of the spells to be away from him. He landed on his feet and currently stood ontop of a table.

"That was not very nice, da." Russia said softly and his smile was a little blood thirsty along with violet eyes darkening in annoyance. "One of my Comrades told me when the spell is green most of the time it is bad and best to dodge for makes one unmovable for a few minutes."

'Would kill a human, but not a Nation. Of course magic does not do anything to me unless I will it to affect me. It was nice floating, but afterwards not so nice with the green colored spell.' Russia thought briefly and he tilted his head to the side. 'These people are naughty, da. They need to be punished, but not until they can't move. However if they try anything farther than I have to make it where they will not ever move again.'

"Nagini attack." Voldemort commented coldly, the violet eyed Nation pulled out his pipe, and blinked innocently at the creature before him.

"A mere snake will not take down me down." Russia commented calmly and his smile was twisted. "I use to cut and rip apart snakes, da. The ones that were naughty. The ones that ruined things. The ones that I did not like at all."

No one moved in the room and Russia giggled to himself as the snake launched itself at him, but he caught the large snake with ease and tore it in half with his bare hands within seconds along with crushing the head.

"Who is next?" Russia asked causally while smiling in his twisted way and he wanted to make his pipe completely stained in blood for it was longing to shed blood. It has been far too long.

The people in the room did not know what had hit them, they had used every deadly spell, and some hit him, but had not affect of the violet eyed Nation. His movements were swift and deadly showing no mercy for he was not the type to show any in the first place. Within ten minutes he was the only one left standing and the room was covered in blood.

There had been screams, pleading, and cursing, but it had mattered little to Russia. His eyes had been seeing red, he was unstoppable, and completely without remorse for the people whom he killed.

"I suppose they did not know that I'm Russia. Oh, well it was not nice of them to try to kill me with that spell or with that snake." Russia commented cheerfully and he felt refreshed after taking out all of his suppressed rage. "I feel much better."

"Oh my gloves are bloodstained. At least I wore my least favorite ones today, da." Russia said causally as he walked away, taking off the gloves, and threw them to the ground carelessly while muttering to himself. "I will call England and let him know that he does not need to worry anymore."

"I wonder if there is any Vodka close by here?" Russia asked himself calmly and he blinked his violet eyes while shaking his head. "First have to call England and let him know I'm alright. Afterwards have some Vodka."

However Russia decided to set the house on fire and then he called up England to inform him of what had happened in great details. More than likely England will have nightmares, but after a month or so he will forget all about it...unless of course Russia brought it up again.

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. **

**Had No Idea **

**By Waterrain **

* * *

"Hello, England." Russia said cheerfully and he smiled innocently. "Do you recall the time I was a muggles study professor? About what happened during the summer time? About me being called a filthy muggles study professor."

"Please don't remind me." England whispered while looking at the violet eyed Nation. How could he ever forget because Russia always tells him once a month.

"It has been two years, England." Russia commented calmly and patted England on the shoulder. The green eyed Nation winced. "The ten year supply of vodka is down to only eight year supply now."

'I regret making that promise.' England thought and his hands covering up his eyes. 'Why couldn't I have asked America to be the muggles study professor? Of course either way I wouldn't hear the end of it and he would talk about it a whole lot more...'

"I killed the bald snake eyes man and not to mention ripped apart his snake. Along with his silly followers."

"His name was Voldemort and he wa-" England was cut off.

"The bald snake eyes man." Russia said while smiling and gripping England's shoulders. "Of course it doesn't matter for he is dead along with his snake and followers, da. It was rather nice cutting loose, killing, and not being lectured about how it is not good to kill humans.."

"I should have asked Germany." England muttered and he was choked by a smiling Russia.

"What did you say?" Russia asked while choking the green eyed Nation.

"Nothing..I meant that I should ask Germany for some Vodka..." England managed to say and he was swiftly dropped by the violet eyed Nation.

"Oh that is good. We can go together to visit Germany, da." Russia commented cheerfully to England.

"...I recall Germany saying he wanted to spend more time with you without anyone around." England lied and handed him a bottle of Vodka. "He has something important to say to you."

"I hope it's not a love confession." Russia said while putting on gloves. "After all my little sister would try and kill him."

"There is no way you would get a love confession from anyo-" England cut himself off after seeing Russia's expression.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not lovable?" Russia asked innocently while holding a black handed knife.

"...Not at all."

"That is good, da." Russia commented calmly and stretched his arms. "You can go. I'm going to pay Germany a visit."

'...I figuratively threw Germany under the bus, but oh well best get out of here before he decides to go into detail again.' England thought and ran out the door. 'I should have asked Germany to be the muggles study professor, but no...I had to ask Russia.'

* * *

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
